Dress Up Surprises
by MBInc
Summary: The romantic antics Halloween costumes can lead to...WARNING: Femmeslash.


**Disclaimer:** CSI and its characters are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.  
**A/N: **Written for Ralst's Halloween Challenge.

**Dress Up Surprises**  
By

MBInc

"It was a dark and stormy night…" started the former lab-rat –now youngest member of the graveyard shift.

"Greg, come on, save those stories for tonight," Catherine interrupted, looking over the newspaper she was reading.

Four tired-looking graveyard shift members sat in the break room. With only half an hour left, two cases solved, and one nearly wrapped, they were quietly waiting until they could go home.

"Yeah," Warrick chimed in, "tonight at the party we'll all be glad to listen to your little story."

Grissom, who was silently reading his 'Creepy Critters' monthly, looked up as Warrick's words registered. "That's tonight?" he asked, one eyebrow shooting up as his face displayed the question he just formulated.

"Yes, Gil, that's tonight," Catherine started with a sigh as she noticed the look on the nightshift-supervisor's face, "don't tell me you haven't got a costume yet…"

The bearded man quickly closed his magazine, stood up and mumbled something about having to make some phone calls.

"Griss, wait up!" Greg said as he followed their boss to his office. "I know this amazing shop!"

The two CSIs left looked at each other, both letting out a sigh while a smirk came onto their faces.

"Every year it's the same with this guy," Warrick shook his head.

Nick, who just came walking in, had heard Warrick's words. "Lemme guess, Grissom hasn't got a costume yet," the Texan smirked.

"You're not allowed to guess anymore," Catherine answered.

"Wanna bet he'll turn up tonight as _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_?" Warrick asked Nick as the square-jawed guy sat down at the table.

"Nah, I heard him and Greg already discussing that costume, so I won't take ya up on that bet. Let's think of something else…" Nick answered.

"Well guys," Catherine said as she finished the newspaper and noticed there were only ten minutes left of their shift, "I'm going to grab my stuff from my office, and then I'm off."

"She's in the garage," Nick said absentmindedly as he was still trying to come up with a better bet.

Catherine smirked as she headed off. 'stuff from my office, gotta come up with better excuses Willows,' she mentally chided herself.

Just as Catherine had stepped outside the break room the Texan spoke up again, "I know a more interesting bet…"

"Really?" Warrick smirked.

Catherine stopped outside in the hall as she heard her and Sara's name.

"Wanna bet Sara and Catherine will be dressed as the Phantom and Christine?" Nick asked.

"You're on," Warrick answered, taking Nick's offered hand. "No way they're gonna turn up as those two, way to classical. Come on, last year they even got Sofia to act along as one of _Charlie's Angels_. My guess is their theme of this year'll be _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

"Alright, the one whose right gets free breakfast the entire next week."

"Better start saving," Warrick kidded as he and Nick also left the break room, heading for the locker room.

Catherine smiled as she quickly turned to walk away before the two men would stumble upon her eavesdropping. 'Nick'll be in for a treat next week.'

As she reached the garage, she was met by the sight of her -in blue coverall clad- lover who was just ending a conversation with someone on the phone.

"Alright, I'll stop by to pick it up in half an hour. Great. Bye."

As Sara ended the call, Catherine cleared her throat to let the brunette know she was there. "Hey babe," the strawberry blonde said.

Sara looked up surprised to see Catherine standing in the doorway. The look on her face one of a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, Cath," she said as she walked over to her lover and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Ready to go home?" Catherine smiled, her hand reaching up, wiping at a smudge of dirt on Sara's cheek.

"Erm, well, I need to finish up here first," the brunette answered.

Catherine was surprised by that answer, she had clearly heard the younger woman's words to the person she had been talking to on the phone.

"Oh," the older woman said disappointedly. "How long will it take?"

"About an hour, hour and a half," the brunette said as they started walking towards Catherine's office.

Once inside, Catherine, a bit upset about the brunette's obvious lie, quickly grabbed her bag and wanted to head out. But Sara's hand on her shoulder stopped her from leaving.

"Something wrong?" Sara asked, already knowing what was bothering Catherine.

"Nope, nothing," Catherine said, not turning around, "Just tired."

'Darn, woman, why do you have to be so curious,' Sara thought as she felt the muscles in Catherine's shoulders tighten. Stepping in front of her strawberry blonde lover, Sara cupped her chin, forcing her to meet her eyes.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Catherine could only nod as she was mesmerized by the hazel eyes in front of her.

"Good," Sara whispered right before her lips touched Catherine's.

The taller woman's tongue traced along Catherine's lower lip, begging her to deepen the kiss. The older woman moaned as their tongues met, starting a dance of domination. Her hands started to roam the other woman's body, finding their way into dark locks, pulling the brunette's lips even more into her own. The fierce kiss Sara had started made all the thoughts from before vanish from the older woman's mind.

As the kiss came to an end, Catherine's fingers entwined behind Sara's neck while the brunette's hands were solidly placed on the older woman's hips.

"Alright," Sara started, giving her lover one last kiss, "now, go home, get some rest. You'll need your energy tonight." The brunette winked as she headed out of Catherine's office, leaving an eyebrow-raising strawberry blonde behind.

"Where's Sara?" Warrick asked as he handed Catherine a cup of punch.

"Sofia just called. Her car broke down while on her way over. Sara's picking her up," the strawberry blonde answered as she took a look around the room –looking at all the costumes people had decided to wear.

"Slo wfhaf arf youf suffosed tso bse?"

"Excuse me, Dracula, I think you need to take out your fake teeth," Catherine said to Greg.

"Sorry…what are you supposed to be? Little Bo Peep?" he asked.

"Elizabeth Swan?" Warrick immediately added.

"I'm Christine, FYI," the strawberry blonde replied, smiling as Nick nudged Warrick's shoulder. Warrick hung his head in defeat, while Nick was already thinking about all the things he was going to order for breakfast.

"Ah," the Texan –dressed as a cowboy, of course- said, "the classical Phantom theme."

"Phantom?"

"Come on Greg, don't tell me you've never heard of the _Phantom of the Opera_?" Catherine grinned.

"Of course I have, it just slipped my mind. But now you mentioned it…" he said, then howled like a wolf once he had let his eyes sweep over Catherine's body.

"Watch it, little bloodsucker," Catherine glared.

"Besides," Warrick said as he nudged Greg's shoulder, "you're wearing the wrong costume, I'm the one who's allowed to howl." This earned him a death-glare from the strawberry blonde as well.

Nicks eyes bulged as Lara Croft entered the room. He closed his eyes only to open them again after a second to take a better look and register it was Sofia.

"Sofia," he said as he walked over to the Detective, smiling charmingly, "looking good."

"Thanks, Nick," Sofia replied, quickly taking her eyes off a very stunning looking Cleopatra (a.k.a. Wendy) and gave Nick a once-over. "You too, very…original," she kidded.

Then, suddenly, the lights fell out –leaving the entire break room and all people gathered covered in pitch black.

"Very funny, Greg," the square yawed Texan said.

"Dude, it wasn't me!" Greg immediately spit back from where he stood next to Warrick.

"That's true, Nicky, he was standing next to me all the time," the tall dark man said.

Catherine, who had just started walking towards Grissom –indeed dressed as _Dr. Jekyll_- who was talking to Brass (who had tried his best at pulling off a Mafia/gangster look) when the lights went out, searched for her daughter.

"Linds?"

"I'm here mom," the youngest Willows –dressed like the girl from the movie _The Ring_- said from the other end of the room.

Suddenly the strawberry blonde felt a hand covering her mouth, another on her shoulder, and she was being pulled back out of the room.

With the light still not back on again, the only thing Catherine saw was a twinkling over a white mask along with moonlight reflecting in the hazel eyes that locked with hers.

As the hand which covered her mouth was removed it was quickly replaced by a pair of lips, claiming hers in a fierce kiss.

Then, as the lights went back on, her black-caped, white-masked lover walked into the break room, leaving a breathless 'Christine' behind.

The party came to an end, and Catherine called her daughter. "Come on, Lindsey, we're going home."

"Nuhuh," Lindsey shook her head, "I'm having a sleepover at Claire's tonight, mom. Greg is taking me there. Didn't Sara tell you?"

Catherine's eyebrow shot up and just as she wanted to reply her 'Phantom' came walking towards the two Willows women.

"No, she didn't," Sara answered as she wrapped an arm around Catherine's waist.

"Lindsey? Are ya coming?" Greg called from the other side of the room.

"Yeah," the young blonde said. Stepping towards her mother she gave her a hug. "Bye mom, see you tomorrow."

Then she turned to Sara and hugged her while whispering, "Have fun tonight."

"Watch your words kiddo," Sara nudged her playfully before handing her a backpack.

"Later!" Lindsey threw over her shoulder as she walked over to Greg –or as she had baptized him for the night: Count Gregcula.

"Come on," Sara smirked, "let's go into the night."

The door opened and Sara let Catherine step inside. She took her coat and guided her to the couch in the living room.

"Wait here, my love," Sara said, throwing off her black cape before disappearing into the kitchen.

Catherine did as she was told and made herself comfortable as she relieved her feet from the pretty, thought very uncomfortable, high-heeled shoes.

The brunette came back into the living room carrying a glass of wine along with some candles. "Here," she said, handing her strawberry blonde lover the wine. After placing the candles on the coffee table, she walked over to the kitchen again, only to return seconds later with some more candles, and matches in hand.

Sara turned the lights off before lighting the candles, leaving Catherine only illuminated by the pale moon's slivers of light coming in through the window.

Catherine watched every move her lover made, the wine in her hand still untouched. Two candles were placed on the coffee table –their light reflecting on Sara's mask as the brunette reached for another candle, lighting it and placing it on the small table beside the couch.

"Why are you still wearing that mask?" Catherine asked, breaking the silence which had filled the room for quite some minutes.

"Hush, my darling," the younger woman answered, pressing two fingers against Catherine's lips before moving to the fire place and starting a fire.

As the fire spread some more light through the living room, Sara walked over to the couch and reached for the glass of wine still in the strawberry blonde's hand, placing it on the table next to hers.

The she tugged at Catherine's arm, the older woman standing up immediately, pressing the entire length of her body against that of the taller woman. Sara's arms were wrapped around Catherine's waist, trying to get her even closer than possible.

Then, one of her hands reached for one of Catherine's, guiding the blonde over to the fire place. Sara didn't let go of Catherine's hand, but placed it on the mask she was still wearing. Catherine understood the brunette's intention and carefully removed the white mask, uncovering the younger woman's face –showing the hidden beauty she knew so well.

Sara smiled broadly as she saw the look of desire in Catherine's eyes, and let her own hands wander over the strawberry blonde's arms before placing one hand behind her head and pulling her in for a soft kiss.

Now it was Catherine who reached for Sara's hand, placing it on the zipper of her dress. Sara opened the dress tauntingly slow while their kisses became more heated by the second.

Catherine's dress fell to the ground, puddling around her ankles, leaving her standing in the shimmering light of the fire place.

Sara was pleasantly surprised when her eyes raked over the strawberry blonde's body, a light blue, lacy bra plus a matching thong etching into her mind as she felt Catherine's nimble fingers working their way across her shirt, undoing each of the buttons her fingers met on their way down.

As the last button was undone, Catherine slowly pushed the shirt down from the younger woman's shoulders. She let her hand rest on Sara's taut abdomen, caressing the soft skin underneath her fingers. Determined-looking blue, sparkling eyes focused on her, causing a shiver to run through the brunette's spine –touching her deep within.

'She is in for such a big surprise,' the tall dark-haired woman thought as a big gap-toothed smile graced her face.

Sara leaned in, capturing the shorter woman's lips with hers again. Her strong arms found their way around Catherine's back, settling on her lover's luscious ass. The tall dark-haired woman lifted her lover from the ground, immediately feeling two legs wrap themselves around her waist.

A moan escaped Catherine's throat as she felt Sara's arms pulling her even closer –their pelvises pressing against one another's.

Carefully, Sara kneeled, placing Catherine on the rug that lay in front of the fire place. Hovering above her lover, Sara took one of Catherine's hands again, this time placing it on her pants.

Supporting herself with her arms –one hand beside each side of Catherine's waist- the brunette's hazel eyes locked with her lover's ocean blue ones, noticing longing, lust, desire, but most important of them all, love.

Never taking her eyes off of the woman hovering over her, Catherine managed to open Sara's pants, and yanked them down as far as she could.

As Sara felt Catherine's fingers graze across her still boxer shorts-clad folds, her arms gave in and Sara's full weight settled on top of Catherine who immediately claimed the brunette's lips, tugging lightly at her bottom lip, searching to deepen the kiss.

Frantically, the brunette started to tug at the last cloths that restrained her from full skin-on-skin contact with Catherine, and soon her body was completely uncovered –open to the entire world to see, but only meant for Catherine's eyes to see. For Catherine's hands to feel. For Catherine's mouth to taste. For Catherine…

With the strawberry blonde's bra and thong left as the last barriers between their bodies, Sara lay down next to the older woman, giving her some space to move.

Catherine sat up and the brunette's hands reached for the clasp of her bra. After snapping it open, she removed the garment tauntingly slow, revealing two already rock-hard nipples.

Just as Sara was about to move her lips to those inviting peaks Catherine pinned her wrists to the ground, this time her body splaying its weight on that of Sara's. The brunette moaned as she felt Catherine's nipples graze along hers.

The younger woman tried to wriggle her hands free, but Catherine was unrelenting and started to place Sara's hands above her head. But as the strawberry blonde leaned down, Sara captured the nipple of Catherine's breast and started suckling the pink flesh.

All strength left Catherine's body as Sara's ministrations registered in her mind and the brunette was able to let her hands roam across her lover's body again.

A deep intake of breath was heard as Sara's fingers found their way to the strawberry blonde's already saturated thong. Pulling the fabric aside, slim fingers stroked along wet folds before two of them curled inside Catherine. Immediately Catherine's hips started to move along with Sara's pumping rhythm.

The brunette's other hand found its way into the older woman's hair, pulling her face closer, wanting to see her lover's eyes. Catherine's labored breath caressed Sara's face as they leaned closer and closer to one another.

Hazel eyes locked with blue ones as Sara felt that Catherine almost reached her climax, and –as their lips touched- the younger woman whispered "I love you" into the kiss just as Catherine fell over the edge –her body falling completely spent on top of Sara's, finding a state of utter bliss.

After a few minutes of regaining some strength and energy, Catherine decided it was Sara's turn to be pleased –and she knew exactly how she was going to give the brunette back what she herself had just received.

"This was the best Halloween I've ever had," Catherine sighed contently as she placed her head on Sara's shoulder. "So romantic, you really surprised me," she added as she pressed her lips against the brunette's clavicle.

Sara looked over at the mask lying in front of the fire place, a smile gracing her lips. Her hand reached for the older woman's face. "Actually," Sara said while cupping her chin, locking her dark eyes with blue pools looking questioningly at her.

"I'm not completely done," the brunette added. She carefully extracted herself from Catherine and grabbed the robes she had already placed beside the couch that afternoon.

Then she took one of the candles in one hand, the older woman's hand in the other, and led her up the stairs, stopping in front of the door of the spare bedroom.

Looking over at the strawberry blonde, she smiled once more before opening the door and letting Catherine enter first.

Catherine's eyes almost fell out of their sockets as her eyes registered everything in the room. She took a step into the –almost completely dark- room, the only rays of light coming from the candle in the brunette's hand.

Seeing the small bed in the corner of the room things started to dawn upon her.

"You're…it…we're…?" Catherine stuttered, not able to form a single sentence as she turned round to face Sara.

"Yes," Sara said as she placed the candle on the diaper-changing table before taking the strawberry blonde in her arms, their eyes immediately locking on one another's. "We're gonna have a baby."

Catherine's eyes sparkled, filling with tears –tears of joy. Both her hands reached up to cup the brunette's face as she said "I love you" before crashing her lips onto Sara's.

Sara smiled into the kiss, wrapping her hands in strawberry blonde locks. "I love you too."

"God, Sara, Christmas is still weeks away and yet you give me one of the most beautiful presents in the world," Catherine said in between kisses. "Are you sure? How far along are you?" she asked.

Sara nodded, "Three weeks." Then she took Catherine's hand and placed it onto her lower abdomen. "Do you remember what we did the day of our second anniversary?"

"Of course," Catherine smiled as she kneeled down in front of the brunette, "Our second appointment with Dr. Hunter."

"That's when it happened," Sara said, looking down at her lover before adding, "That's when _she_ happened."

Catherine's eyes shot up, a goofy grin on her face, "We're going to have a daughter, huh?"

"Just a feeling I've got," Sara answered, same goofy grin plastered on her face as well.

Catherine opened Sara's robe and kissed the brunette's abdomen. "I love you, both of you, all of you," she said before standing up again.

"And I love you too, and Lindsey, and her little sister," Sara said sincerely.

"You're pretty certain, aren't you?" Catherine said before placing a soft kiss on Sara's lips.

"Yeah, I am," the brunette smirked.

After silently standing in each other's embrace for a little while the tall woman spoke up again, "Do you also remember what we did the _night_ of our second anniversary?"

Catherine could merely nod before her lips were captured by those of the brunette. As they came up for air Sara added, "Let's do that again, right now." And with that said she led the strawberry blonde to their bedroom.

While the pale moon was long on its way to let its face make place for the sun the two women's ministrations of love continued, their bodies finding a unity, their souls deeper bound than ever before.

**The End**

Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated! THANKS!


End file.
